Cyber 666
by Kirbilius Clausius
Summary: Amy Farrah Fowler is beset by betrayal. Cyber Six is surrounded by enemies. In a world on the edge, what is a super heroine to do? Sequel to Cyber Six
1. Chapter 1

1

Cyber Six leaned over Sheldon as he worked at his desk. Licking his ear, she thanked him. "You've given me what your enemies already have."

She managed to surprise him more than anyone he had ever met. "What do my enemies have that I did not?"

Sheldon spun in his chair. Cyber Six was no longer there. An elementary school aged girl stood in the middle of the common area to his apartment. She turned to the couch. "Mr. Gorn, only when you can earn the doctorates my father holds can you then sit in his spot."

The Gorn regarded her, wavered, then moved into Amy's spot on the couch. "Keep it moving.", she cajoled. The reptilian continued to the other end of the couch.

"Who are you?", Sheldon asked.

The girl glared blankly at him just like Amy would, scoffed to the side like he would then skipped half way across the apartment in a single step nearly like Cyber Six would.

"I sired offspring?", he stated in realization.

The girl pushed the straight black hair that fell over her eyes after her jump back to give him that smug look Amy always gave him to let him know she had out witted him without getting into the argument that vocalizing the fact would start. "That's right, Dr. Cooper.", the girl stated in the same tired tone of voice he always used to rub in his mental superiority.

"You don't call me 'dad'?", he asked.

The girl shrugged. "You always said that getting your doctorates cost you nearly a half a decade of your childhood while getting mom to realize your inherent qualities as a mate was inevitable."

"Yet you refer to Dr. Fowler as 'mom'."

"She always said that her doctorate was inevitable, but getting Sheldon Cooper to become sexually interested was the hardest job she ever successfully completed. Dr. Cooper, what does 'sexually' mean?"

Sheldon sputtered.

"I'm just yanking your chain, Dr. Cooper.", the girl stated in the same way Amy had of claiming to share a joke when she didn't agree with other people's assessment that she was being mean. "In your lucid dreams, the characters involved give you the insights."

Sheldon nodded. "I understand that. After all, Sigmund Freud postulated that we were everyone in our dreams as that was the only brain that had input on the experience.

"Hm. Amy is rubbing off on me more than I had realized."

"Mom's a vixen.", the girl agreed.

Sheldon shook off his cringe. "Please do not speak of your mother and I in a manner that calls attention to our romantic relationship."

"Now you know how I feel when you two do it...er, speak on the subject."

Sheldon's eyes narrowed. "Is this rambunctious back talk caused by what I suspect it is?"

"Aunt Penny says you can't spend 9 months in her womb without drinking the kool-aid."

"A simple 'yes' would suffice."

"Look, do you want your self-actualization or not?", the girl argued.

"Fine, I will accept whatever attempt at new information my brain could reconstitute while also presenting a facsimile of my offspring."

"A simple 'yes' would suffice.", the girl told him.

Sheldon glared at her.

"Quoting you is how I get out of most trouble."

Sheldon continued to glare.

"Fine.", she allowed. "Amy Farrah Fowler has been dedicated to forming a life long relationship with you. Your hesitations are based on your own insecurities, all based in your assessments of your own qualities. They are not based on your opinions of her.

"Or Cyber Six."

The girl picked him up from his chair, into her arms. She walked over to the outside windows. She jumped out to a street light's support and bounced up to the apartment's roof.

Cyber Six sat idly on the edge of the roof, her hat slanted back to stare at the stars, her cape extended in the wind, her hand stroking a pitch black panther.

"What have I told you about carrying your father around?"

"Only on weekends?", she called hopefully.

Cyber Six turned around. "Sheldon.", Amy called out. "Sheldon."

2

"Sheldon.", Amy called again.

Sheldon sat up straight, startled. "Don't sass your mother."

"Now that I'm dating, I don't have to anymore.", she replied-puzzled.

Now fully conscious, Sheldon could remember his surroundings with startling clarity. He settled himself into the front passenger seat of Amy's car. "I apologize."

"So you admit you were wrong to use me as human shield against Wolowitz of all people?"

Sheldon furrowed his brow. "Of course not. You're much more durable than I."

Amy tried to not grip the steering wheel with enough strength to bend it. "Is Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler?"

"Well, no but Cyber Six is.", Sheldon replied. Then realized. "Oh."

"Oh, indeed.", his dour, dumpy, not genetically engineered super weapon, girlfriend agreed.

"Well, speaking to the point at hand: I was apologizing for antagonizing you.", Sheldon informed. "Er...just now.

"I was actually attempting to chastise our daughter."

The car nearly jerked. Fortunately, someone's (not the merely human Amy) reflexes depended on synapses engineered to the speed of copper wiring rather than the 276 miles per hour everyone else' operate at, so the car recovered preemptively.

"You dreamed of having children with me?", Amy asked.

"Of course not. That would be icky enough to generate an entirely different reaction from me.", Sheldon informed. "I dreamed we had had a child. With an excess of spunk, I might add."

Amy focused on the road but a certain gleam in her eye. "Intentional pun or happy coincidence?"

"Oh, nothing was happy about it.", Sheldon disagreed. "On the one hand, she attempted to be unempathetically manipulative, lustful in the Medieval sense of the word, and pre-emptively know-it-all wrapped in sass. In the other, she was stubborn to the point of self defeat, arrogant like none other and acted as if the whole world should operate on her schedule. And the worst of it was that she had enough personal power to never be knocked down a notch.

"That coupled with Wolowitz' tribulations, I don't forsee ever _wanting_ to procreate at any time in the future.

"Especially with you."

Amy's jaw dropped in anger while her eyes narrowed to keep the tears in.

"You know what, Sheldon?", Amy began.

"Probably. I'm really smart." He replied. "After all, I did apply uncertainty principle to Howard's father issue."

Amy pursed her lips. "Fine. Let's continue on with helping Howard tonight."

Sheldon opened his mouth to say something more. "And not talk about anything else.", she told him tersely.

Sheldon kept quiet. He really enjoyed the silent treatment.

3

Amy followed Penny into her apartment. Penny had snatched the bag out of Sheldon's hands and raced back to her place. Amy had been the only person able to keep up.

"What's the matter, bestie?", Amy asked concerned.

Penny spun and gaped at her. "Sheldon, sure. But you?"

Amy's brow furrowed. "What about me? Did you have a dog? And are ashamed about what I might feel is your abuse of it?

"I have a lot of experience with caged animals and experiments and simple neglect isn't going to faze me."

"It's not a chew toy!", Penny seethed at her.

Amy continued her frown. She walked up the bag and peered into its depths. "It looks like a chew toy."

Penny sighed. "Aii-mee! It's a marital aid."

"But you aren't married.", Amy reminded. "And with your continual refusals of Leonard's proposals, it doesn't seem to be helping. Is that why it was buried in the back of your closet?"

"It's a vibrator!", Penny attempted again.

Amy continued in her confusion. "What does it vibrate?"

Penny rolled her eyes. "You know..."

Amy shook her head.

"Me."

"Oh.", Amy said. Then knowingly "Oh!"

Then the neuroscientists eyes started flicking back and forth as if she could read a hundred memories at once.

"You use it to aid in masturbation? Because it's a specific tool specifically designed for the task."

Penny's anger backed off and allowed the embarrassment to flare again. "Yes. Yes, Amy."

"And it functions much better than an improvised, electric toothbrush."

"Yes again Ames..." Then Penny picked up on where this was probably going. "uh oh."

"So let me understand this. You know Sheldon, my boyfriend, has severe neuroses concerning physical contact of any kind including romantic. You also knew of technology specifically designed to help in exactly that circumstance. And you deliberately kept this technology secret from me.", Amy concluded.

Penny attempted damage control. "Sweetie, it's not something people talk about."

"You're supposed to be my friend.", Amy told her. "You're said you'd help me with Sheldon."

"Sweetie, I thought you knew.", Penny apologized.

"How?!", Amy threw back at her. "You know my childhood was more suited to a concentration camp biopic, complete with mad Nazi scientist, than any school yard gossips. You knew I spent most of my free life posing as a male for a secret identity. You know Sheldon has been my deepest romantic entanglement. You knew of my haphazard and apparently spotty knowledge that culminated in Gerard. Which of these seemed to suggest that I knew about what helped you through the mere weeks of not having a sexual relationship when and if those times occurred?"

Penny moved to hug her.

"No!", Amy bit out. Then she jumped the length of Penny's couch and reached for the door. Realizing what she had just done, Amy paused. After steadying herself, she was gentle enough to turn the door knob and let herself out without ripping it from its moorings.

4

Alex sat at Dr. Cooper's desk. Not in his spot mind you: the undiagnosed genius might have rigged any thing as simple as a subtly placed hair to as complex as a laser based gravity wave detector to tell if she had sat in _his_ spot. Besides...

Cyber Six' scent was strongest there.

The entire office smelled like her. She told herself she was imagining it. What possible reason could the office have for smelling like the super soldier engineered around and operating in Meridiana, Argentina? But still, the scent remained. She could smell it on the telephone. She could smell it on the stapler. She could detect the scent all around the office, as if Cyber Six had personally sweated over and even licked everything just so the office' inhabitants could breathe it in subconsciously all day long.

Her mind must be playing a cruel trick on her.

"Hewwo, hewwo." The door slowly swung open. While it was late, it was not unusual for those involved with active research to nearly live in their offices.

"Hello, Dr. Kripke.", Alex politely greeted.

"Pwease, call me 'Bawwy'." Barry offered.

It was going to be one of those nights.

"Of course, Bawwy.", Alex, ahem, agreed.

"No.", Barry corrected. "It's Bawwy. You know, with an ow."

Alex nodded. "Oh. I apologize, Bowwy."

"Nevermind.", Kripke dismissed. "Where's the sex machine?"

"Excuse me!", Alex blurted out.

"Dr. Coopah.", Kripke explained, a bit puzzled about the outburst. "I came in to see if he crunched the turbulence numbers like he's been promising for the last month. I know he didn't forget because he actually can't."

"Calculations on the turbulence in the hydrogen and subsequent helium mixture inside the laser induced fusion reactor proposal you two are working on?", Alex questioned.

"Duh. Those would be the ones.", Kripke acknowledged.

Alex held up a stack of papers. "You mean these calculations."

Barry nearly snatched the papers. "That son of...Why is he having you do them? And foh that mattah, why awen't you doing them by Matwab?"

Alex rolled her eyes. "When you first gave him these, he actually set about them. Then, after his 2:40 Sheldon Time session, he raced back in here muttering about a window into Unified Field Theory. He told me to finish these computations by hand, as his girl friend had reinforced his belief that using extraneous lobes of the brain could help with comprehension. So now he's spent his days filling up that stack of white boards in the corner with God knows what while I'm cramping my hand writing more than when I'm teaching his lectures and grading his students assignments.

"But I will get these to you as soon as I can, Dr. Kripke.", she assured.

"Why do you wet that sex maniac push you around wike he does?, Barry asked.

"Well, he is actually brilliant.", Alex assured. "His initial task of cataloging his pre-college work isn't even done and I feel as if I learned more than I did in my entire undergrad. Plus, if can see whatever it is he saw when performing these turbulence calculations - whether it was from the photonic reexcitement of the newly fused helium or the interactions of the self-contrasting electromagnetic interactions between the post plasmic hydrogen and the prefused, then maybe I can be one of the great ones."

"Bah!", Barry dismissed with a wave of his hand. "I'ww wet the quantum gwavitationawists and stwing theorists bickah about aww that. Give me something physicah, that I can sink my teeth into, in the weaw wowwd. Wike say, the momentum of a given thwead in a fwag waving or anothah wawified atmospeh pawachute design. I'ww wet Weswie and Coopah awgue about who's the dumbass in the micwo-scawe univewse. At weast that's oveh afte she got instant tenuwe at some Washington think-tank."

"You awe a good cookie, Awex.", Barry ended. "Don't wet the sex fiend get to you."

"That's the third time you've called him that.", Alex noted.

"That's because he is!", Kripke insisted.

"Dr. Cooper? Who has me throw individual tissues at him so I don't accidentally brush one of his fingers?", Alex continued.

"Oh, that's wight.", he realized. "Afteh you hit him with that sexuah hawwassment compwaint, he cwammed up.

"Coopah's work stawted to suffeh eveh since he got with Fowweh. They've been aww oveh each otheh so much, I'm supwised the entiwe office doesn't smell like them."

"That is way more than I needed to know.", Alex informed.

"Hey, you asked.", Barry reminded. "Catch you wateh."

At least she was rid of him, now that he was walking away. She could see why Dr. Cooper couldn't stand Barry: his wild speculations told of a thought pattern that had no place in scientific endeavors. And besides, she could tell empircly that he was wrong. The office didn't smell like Dr. Fowler, or anyone else for that matter. It positively reeked of Cyber Six.

Wait a minute.

Aw. :(

5

Cyber Six was racing across the rooftops of Meridiana. She saw the rocket propelled grenade's path leading right up to a a little girl minding her own business, buying something from one of the road side vendors. And the cyber wouldn't get there in time to save her. Even as Cyber Six lept through the air above the street, followed by flowing black cape and equally dark panther, she knew with all her vaunted strength and speed and reflexes that she would be too late.

Fortunately, the girl was not. Without even upsetting her hoodie's ability to cover her face, the girl snatched the shot out of the air by the stem and let it carreem off where it came from. Cyber Six landed...and then considered this event.

"Jeez, mom! You know I can handle myself.", the girl began. "I get why Dr. Cooper is overprotective, but you'd think the great Cyber Six would know better."

Then she turned to the street vendor. "Yo voy tener una mamosa, por favor."

"No, you're not!", Cyber Six countered. "Why would I let my drastically underage daughter buy alcohol in the middle of the street?"

"So, inside the bar would be okay?"

Cyber Six' visible eye narrowed dangerously.

"Fine. I keep forgetting that you know both Portuguese and Spanish better than I do, you just don't like using them because of the whole secret identi/"

Cyber Six snatched the girl by the arm and started walking her down the street. Just like her own perpetually in place hat, the girl's hoodie kept her face hidden despite the harsh yank.

"Next time I'll use Korean."

Cyber Six and Data Seven both stalked behind the girl. "Why would an eight year old want to drink anyway? The thrill of illicitness?"

"No, mom.", her daughter countered. "That's your fetish- sticking it to the police that never protected you as a child.

"I had a solid reason to go on a binger."

The woman glared at her. "And would would that be?"

"Dr. Cooper said he never wanted to conceive me!", she spat out. "How would you feel if your father didn't even wait until you were born until he said you were unwanted?"

Cyber Six looked away. Thinking about her times under the 'parentage' of Von Richter, she said, "There's something to be said for a father that isn't too wanting of you."

The girl scoffed exactly in the same manner Sheldon does. "Just because you and my father disagreed with your parents' world views doesn't mean I don't want not only a happy home, but dedicated parents."

Data Seven nodded in understanding.

"And how am I supposed to accomplish that?", the Cyber asked her. "If you haven't noticed, I can't exactly seduce Dr. Cooper."

"Of course you can.", the girl replied.

"Not physically. Which, I just don't understand. You didn't get him interested in you by parading your synthetic muscle in this skin tight, leather get up you cavort around in."

"Hey!", the woman reacted. "That's no way to talk to your mother."

"Dr. Fowler is my mother ma'am.", her daughter replied. "And she got Dr. Cooper caring for her when she vomited due to viral infection or drunken inebriation by being the perfect mental companion to him. If she's allowed to be herself, I'll be implanted in Aunt Penny's womb in no time. If you keep working up a sweat jumping over medium sized buildings in a bound or two and trying to take it out on Dr. Cooper, I'll never even be a gamete."


	2. Chapter 2

1

"So my best friend in all the world didn't even mention this to me.", Amy ranted. "I've been dealing with toothbrushes while she had this magical tool all to herself! and she promised me she would help with my problem. Yet I'm lying around like some kind of...Abipon or something."

The janitor nodded. "I see. But that doesn't tell me the answer to my question. Pine Sol or Lysol?"

The two were standing in the hallway outside of Amy's lab. Amy had caught her leaving her lab with a mop bucket and proceeded to start complaining to the woman.

"You know...for the monkey house?", she continued.

Amy sighed. "The primate laboratory should be mopped with the lemon scented. Primates aren't native to coniferous forests."

The woman blinked her eyes. "Cone-what-now?"

"What now is what to do about my boy friend.", Amy answered. "If only he had posted a sex tape of us on youtube instead of this betrayal of trust."

Blinking was good. "Trust-what-now?"

"That's exactly what I mean.", Amy continued. "What can I trust now? It's like it's not even worth it to keep being Amy Farrah Fowler."

The custodian nodded. "I'm gonna go over where the monkeys can throw their crap at me. Instead of...whatever this is."

Amy called after her as she wheeled her bucket away. "Thanks for being the friend I needed, Kim."

The custodian half waved over her shoulder. It certainly wasn't a dismissive wave or one that insinuated Dr. Fowler was crazy. That could cost a woman her job.

2

"Attention, fat Americans.", the black clad person told the bus.

The figure stood clad in black: from ski mask to combat boot. The shot gun the person wielded had pushed the people on the steps up into the lap of the bus driver. Now they were spilling into the bus aisle, making way for the bulging duffel bag the terrorist had dragged on the bus.

"You L.A. natives should be accustomed to this by now. AK-47 bandit, bus full of hostages...my! This 'Land of Opportunity' seems to be more of a land of criminality. For the threats you have given the world you will now suffer!"

The bus driver turned to the criminal. "Hey, we don't take no crap from no terrorists any more."

The shot gun gave him his response.

As the disguised figure reloaded to replace the single discharged shell, words poured forth again. "I suppose you don't actually have to abide my threats. I only have a few shredding shots loaded at any given time and you're all in a confined area. I would eventually run out. So...

"Who wants to be first?", the figure's gaze traveled over one side of seats then the other. "What, no one? You have to hide behind your planes as you kill instead of get your lazy fat asses up and do something to protect your so-called rights? Right to speak garbage? Right to not produce anything but fear?

"Does no one here have the right to be a hero? To actually do something when the chips are down? Or are your 'taxes are too high' mouths going to keep quiet until the police those taxes pay for arrive?"

Silence reigned the moment.

"You know, there is actually something you can do. You capitalist swine are rich enough to have phones right in your pockets. Call the police. Call your loved ones. Call...call everybody. Let's see how long it takes to make the news."

3

Leonard burst into Sheldon's office.

"Alex!", Sheldon looked up with a grateful smile on his face. "Oh, drat it's just you."

Leonard ignored the slight. "I don't think Alex is going to arrive any time soon. And if you're a good boss, you'd call her and tell her to stay away."

"Now, why ever would I do that?", Sheldon questioned.

4

"Now, why ever would I do that?", Amy questioned.

"Dr. Fowler, your dissection can wait.", one of the grad students told her. "Just come on. You've just got to see this."

She took off her gloves and followed the twenty-something down to the R.A.s' lounge. Inside, it was packed, with grad students, faculty and staff alike. The extremely small monitor and its internet feed that everyone tried to cluster around was barely audible to merely human hearing.

"The bus was taken hostage a few minutes ago.", the off screen reporter informed as the camera angle on the bus was from a news helicopter. "The only demand so far has been for the hostages to spread word of this terrorist attack. I, for one, can only hope that this troubled young man's call for attention ends with the safety of those taken hostage."

The crowd booed. "It's always sold as a troubled young man. Army guys go nuts way more than us nerds."

"I'm not a nerd.", one of the geeks wheezed.

"I wouldn't be surprised if the unidentified culprit was female.", a woman began. "With the higher rates of mental illness coupled with the light weight firearms that made child soldiering possible in twentieth century, we're due."

Some of the crowd closest to the professor gawked at her. She shrugged. "A majority of pedophiles are female, child abusers and domestic abusers as well."

"Really?"

"Master's of Behavioral Abnormalities with an emphasis in criminal tendencies from John Hopkins."

"What's your take, Dr. Fowler?"

Only one or two turned to the closing door. "uh...Dr. Fowler?"

5

Sheldon, Raj, Leonard, Barry, even Dr. Gablehauser clustered around Howard's jerry-rigged multiple screen display. "Keep quiet.", Howard hissed. "I think they said the bus' direction changed to this way."

They all watched waiting for the camera to go back to the studio. The entire episode had the same three shots no matter what the feed was: the top of the bus, the group of police cars traveling behind the bus and the two shown in a wider shot together.

Then something new came into view. "What is that?", the voice overed reporter asked the news chopper.

A sombrero came into view of the aerial camera, followed by a long black, red-lined cape. The cape was followed by an honest to goodness panther. Both jumped over police cars as if they were hurdles on a track and accelerated toward the bus. The bus took a sharp left. While the police cars strained their brakes to follow through the turn, the cape jumped to a street light and the woman wearing it used the pole to whip her body in the new direction. The panther kept his speed through out the turn even though it meant using the parked cars and buildings lining the street as a race car would use a titled track, nearly leaving centrifugally forced foot prints in the metal and stone.

Sheldon stiffened. "I have important things to do. Alex should be watching this for me. I'm going to call her and give her a good talking to for not being here on time."

As Sheldon left Howard's workshop Howard called after him. "Just remember what happened the last time you gave her a good talking to."

6

The passengers, now hostages, gaped at Cyber Six. The bus accelerated as much as the heavy vehicle could but the woman seemed to be able to keep up and even catch up. All without mussing her sombrero or the hair that draped over her face. One passenger took a picture with their already heavily used smart phone.

"You gonna get yo' ass kicked now, Osama bin Laden.", one passenger said once they were mixed in with the others enough to disguise themselves.

"Not if I can out race the panther."

Data Seven countered the retort by slamming hundreds of feline kilograms into one of the windows on the other side. The glass gave the illusion of holding until the shock wave had no where else to roll to and the glass splintered into the bus.

"So much for the foot race then.", the criminal admitted.

The bus screeched to a much slower speed. Cyber Six nearly over shot it. However, she managed to punch through the glass of the bus' front door and whipped onto the bus' grill plate with a near splat. Data Seven clawed his way into the broken window, and with an intelligence well beyond any felines, evaluated the hostages.

Cyber Six sunk the fingers of her right hand into the grill and lifted herself up to view inside. The criminal pointed the shot gun into the bus. Her eyes widened at the increase threat to the hostages and she banged on the safety glass. After the cracks crawled out from the area of the cyber's forearm, the terrorist swung her weapon around to the window.

The cape furled and unfurled in front of the window as the cyber dropped out of sight. The criminal stomped on the gas pedal and the bus tried to gain speed. Sitting up in the seat, the terrorist could see Cyber Six braced against the front right corner of the bus with boot heels nearly biting into the asphalt. The steering wheel swung in her direction and the bus turned into the cyber in a grand arc.

Data Seven felt the shift and glanced behind him. The police were hurrying to set their cars in a make shift perimeter. He ducked his head back in and wrapped his teeth around a toddler. Pulling the child out of the bus, the panther adjusted his grip to the toddler's overalls and made a line for the nearest police presence.

Guns leveled at the cat. Data Seven ran up to the line, set down the child and raced back to the bus. Most of the police stared dumbfounded. One found the presence of mind to race up to the toddler and carry the child behind their perimeter.

The bus was placed in park. With the vehicle motionless, Cyber Six jumped through the damaged front window distracting the criminal from Data Seven biting down on another soon-to-be former hostages clothing. She landed smack dab in front of the criminal's shotgun.

The terrorist pulled the trigger. Faster than any special effects could account from, Cyber Six managed to duck beneath the blast even if she had to wrap her toes around fixtures in the bus to pull her form faster than gravity would get her to fall. The criminal stepped into to her squat knee first, smashing into Cyber Six' nose. As the Cyber stood away from the knee, the leg's combat boot lashed out into what would have been Cyber Six' solar plexus. You know, if the bundle of nerves that controlled her digestive track had not been surgically redesigned by a mad Nazi eugenicist.

The criminal pointed the shot gun at Cyber Six' chest and the woman barely managed to dodge to her left to avoid the spray. The figure hook kicked the back of her neck as she was facing away. Cyber Six forced herself back into the aisle of the bus, spinning the criminal around. The terrorist used the momentum into a much harder jumping back kick - connecting the sole of her boot with Cyber Six' face.

Nearly any other person would have had a mortician picking cartilage and skull out of her brain pan. Cyber Six wondered how a mere person armed with only a shot gun could hold her off for so long.

The criminal kept her legs bent and fell into her own crouch, aiming low at the cyber. She managed to jump over the next blast with only a small hole or two in her cape's red lining to show for it. The criminal swung the butt of the shot gun up, using gravity pulling Cyber Six down to bash between her legs. Cyber Six slid off the gun and the criminal brought the gun down on her face.

Cyber Six was forced against the windows of the front of the bus, leaving room between her and the terrorist. She saw down the barrel of the gun. Yanking the driver's pulled back plexiglass separator between herself and the criminal, she managed to stop most of the shot gun blast. The remaining momentum carried her out of the hole in the window she had entered through.

The criminal spun to face the interior of the bus. Data Seven raised an eyebrow at the criminal but did not snarl. After all, he was holding another passenger's coat between his teeth. The criminal did not cry out either. The shot gun poised to do all the speaking.

Data Seven hurled the passenger at the other side of the bus and fell out of the window. The criminal grabbed the bag that was brought on at the beginning of all this and strapped it on. Just as the passengers were beginning to stand and Cyber Six was pulling her now bleeding form back through the front window space, the terrorist started blasting. Denied by all the screaming, all the shots landed on the bus' back window. The criminal ran and jumped through the whole that was just created.

Instantly, police loud speakers started blaring. "Drop your weapon and get on the ground!"

The shot gun itself spun out of the criminal's hands and whacked Data Seven across the snout. This was followed by a yank on a string leading from the bag. Before Cyber Six' great speed (much reduced from not being able to jump in her typical manner under the bus' low ceiling) and Data Seven's recovery could interfere, a Fulton recovery system was deployed. A helium balloon strapped to the body yanked the criminal skyward.

Police started yelling into every radio they could find to land all aircraft over Pasadena. Cyber Six took off on foot under the floating escapee, with Data Seven running along side. The police perimeter barely slowed her down as all she had to do was toss a few S.W.A.T. team members over the cars to clear the way.

As she glanced back and forth for a building that would be even close to the height of ballooning terrorist, she saw the unthinkable-even for her. The criminal cut herself off of the balloon without a plane's pick up. The criminal then deployed a fast break parachute and sped away at an ever dropping altitude.

Cyber Six lost line of sight on the criminal and the police and even the news choppers.


	3. Chapter 3

Amy walked in with both arms bleeding. Sleeves were torn over her forearms, strips of cardigan and blouse flapping about her. Nearly as soon as she opened the office door, she spotted her boyfriend. Sheldon did not turn away from an array of whiteboards cast in front of him. He did, however, do that subtle relaxation she saw in his shoulders when she entered his presence.

"Sheldon, I'm invoking the boo-boo and ouchies clause.", she declared.

"I apologize again for being so late.", Alex interrupted. She appeared completely harried. Even her mop of red hair seemed poofier than normal. "I'm ready to follow your scribblings with the digital camera now, Dr. Cooper."

Sheldon spun to Alex. "Not scribblings. Discoveries."

Sheldon spun to Amy. Amy stared agape at Alex.

"uh...I can come back later.", Amy started.

"Nonsense.", Sheldon told her. "I meet my contractual obligations.

"And I have people for that. Alex, see to Amy."

The women looked at Sheldon. Then they stared at each other. Back to Sheldon.

"Chop chop, Alex. The more Amy bleeds out, the less girl friend I have, technically. More importantly, the less oxygen getting to her brain which holds the thought patterns that worship me.", Sheldon chided.

Alex furrowed her brow. "Dr. Fowler...are you sure a hospital be more able to provide you with another care."

"A building that society concentrates the microbial attackers that cause sickness within the ill is what you're supposing would aid the injured; despite injuries require cleansing of any foreign contaminant. Please, Alex: stop the shucking and jiving and perform the task you're hired to do. Namely, assisting me.", Sheldon countered.

Alex gaped at the right side of Dr. Cooper she could see. Sheldon's right eye winked to Amy.

Amy started nodding. "And Sheldon is enough of a hypochondriac that I can count on him to be well stocked in first aid supplies."

The physicist turned to glare at her. Then a look of fear took him over. He twirled back to the white board marker first. Unfortunately, he still had his athletic ability. Inevitably he spun out of control and toppled all of the boards over. "Daggumit. Lost my train of thought."

Sheldon pulled himself to his feet. "Alex, I'm taking my 2:40." He then walked out the door.

Amy and Alex regarded each other.

Sheldon raced back the room. "I couldn't bring myself to leave with a messy floor." was the only explanation he offered. After a moment of silent straightening of his white boards, he left again.

Alex briefly shook her head. "Alright, Dr. Fowler. We can use Dr. Cooper's desk. I'll get his back up emergency medical kit. After reading your relationship agreement and his personal instruction set, you aren't authorized for his own personal one. Don't worry, Leonard and I aren't cleared for it either."

Amy attempted small talk while carefully pulling the tatters of her sleeves away from the back of her arms. "You said you were late."

Alex raised an eyebrow at her. Then she silently laid out her supplies. After the moment: "You're right. I usually travel from the other side of the...excitement.

"How did you get injured?"

Now was Amy's turn for silence.

Alex continued. "Just to make my job of rendering first aid easier. I should know what I'm dealing with." The physicist's eyes focused on her patient. "As much as I can."

Amy blinked.

"I mean, I'm not in biology. Completely different field."

"Of course.", Amy agreed. "I fell. On my lunch break. The, how did you say, excitement sped by. A block or so away, that is. You wouldn't see me on the news choppers overhead. But it got me to not look where I was stepping and the next thing I know is that my equilibrium is off. I did manage to bring my arms in front of my face and the glasses I wear. But my arms...well, you see."

Alex nodded as she looked over the punctures, not scrapes, on her arms. "I see. That's a perfectly logical explanation."

She reached for the tweezers. "Do you believe there's any foreign material in these wounds that I should chase after?"

Amy licked her lips. "There may be some oddly shaped pebbles."

"I understand.", Alex stated. She used the tweezers to pull out a no longer quite spherical pellets of metal from Amy's arms. At the Dr.'s apathy, she spread out a particular wound a little more than one might suspect was needed, but Amy did not flinch.

Instead, Amy asked. "Why weren't you on campus earlier in the day?"

Alex nodded slightly. "I planned on coming in a bit later as I pulled an all nighter, finishing up Dr. Cooper's turbulence calculations. Dr. Kripke can vouch for me."

"Oh, that's not necessary.", Amy assured. Then hissing when she remembered the normal reaction to someone digging in an open wound for yet another metal bead.

"Are you sure?", Alex countered. "It's nearly as if you don't believe me. Is there some reason for that?"

"Oh no.", Amy quickly replied. Then some fast thinking. "It's just that I've been demanding a lot of Sheldon's time as our relationship heats up."

"Dr. Kripke stated something to that effect.", Alex agreed...some what for lonely. "It does explain your scent across the office.", she nearly whispered.

Amy conversationally explained, giving no thought to how quietly Alex had muttered when she could adequately respond to the challenge. "Well, I had to. You're a new female in his space. The subconscious...perception...

"How did you detect it?", Amy asked with furrowed brows.

Alex shrugged. "Er...well, maybe you didn't clean up after one of your sessions as much as you remember?"

"Sessions...", Amy nodded. "That would make sense.

"I apologize. I'll hope to take these elsewhere?", Amy offered.

Alex nodded. Then she remembered to visibly relax as if a big weight was off her shoulders. "Thank you Dr. Fowler."

She pointed at and tapped a pre-existing bandage on the inside of Amy's arm. "I thought you fell on the outside of your arms."

"I pushed myself from up from the ground and tore a gash. The bandage exhausted my own personal emergency medical supply. And I didn't want to break into Sheldon's."

Alex nodded. "Well, ready for the antisceptic?"

Amy nodded and Alex poured the liquid over her cleared wounds. Amy hissed at the stinging.

"You don't need to fake it for me.", Alex assured.

Amy felt a distinct need to appear in pain with painful stimulus readily apparent. And that feeling led to a very uncomfortable silence. Any observer could see Alex carefully putting a spot bandage over every one of Amy's punctures. Not just anyone could feel the tension as flows of conversation, questions and response sequences, and the resulting banter was thought of and then tossed aside. And as the silence drew on, both women drew more conclusions of the other.

Sheldon walked in on this careful silence. He nodded in more than satisfaction and then turned back to his boards.

Alex's eyes darted to her boss, then her patient. "All done, Dr. Fowler."

Amy winced as she moved her arms. "Thank you for the aid, Ms. Jensen."

"I'm the one that ordered her to provide the aid.", Sheldon objected without turning away.

"Of course.", Amy replied. She got up and instead of directly leaving, she approached Sheldon. The neuroscientist tried to make the contact she engaged in appear casual as she placed a hand on Sheldon's shoulder and kissed his cheek. Fortunately, whatever Sheldon was thinking about after his hackysack session occupied him too much to visibly object.

As Amy walked down the hall, her eyes narrowed. The initial gut instinct about Alex had transformed. Out competing her for Sheldon's affections was one of the farthest things from her mind. The D.N.A. analysis of the long, reddish hair she had rolled into her palm was paramount.

"I still demand a tidy workspace.", Sheldon off handedly reminded Alex.

"Yes, Dr. Cooper.", Alex acknowledged. She carefully pulled remains of her work into the explicitly marked, red biohazard bags included in Sheldon's emergency medical kit. Everything was cleaned well beyond what was needed and hermetically sealed away with only a small, notable exceptions. The shot that Alex had pulled from *ahem* one Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler squeezed into nearly a single piece of metal in the palm of her hand.


End file.
